<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Луна прекрасна by Melvan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25200346">Луна прекрасна</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melvan/pseuds/Melvan'>Melvan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:53:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25200346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melvan/pseuds/Melvan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Стив как-то вычитал в одной книжке, что в Японии редко используют фразу «я тебя люблю» для признания, а всё потому что очень застенчивы. Вместо этого они говорят «луна прекрасна», что равноценно такому же признанию в любви и означает то, что «сегодня, когда ты со мной, луна особенно красива»</p><p>Он решает таким своеобразным образом признаться Старку в любви, ведь Тони умный. Он поймёт.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Луна прекрасна</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Луна прекрасна, — говорит Стив Тони, смотря вовсе не на небо.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Очередная вечеринка по поводу спасения Вселенной, ничего нового. Тони, держа в руках излюбленный стакан с виски и парочкой кубиков льда, направлялся на свежий воздух подышать и проветрить свои мысли, параллельно улыбаясь всем гостям по пути на волю.<p>Он устал, и искренне рад тому, что всё закончилось, а Мстители могут уйти на заслуженный отдых до тех пор, пока новая угроза не нависнет над миром. Тогда уж они все дружно отряхнут с себя пыль, отменят походы в читательские клубы и на уроки вязания, и хрустя костями, пойдут спасать землян от новой опасности. А заодно и целую Галактику, смотря какой глобальной будет проблема.</p><p>После всего, что Мстителям довелось пережить, кажется, их не удивит уже ничего. Они воспримут всё как должное, а дальше всё по новой: Стив будет толкать трогательные и мотивирующие речи, Тони будет подшучивать над ним, не смея сдержать себя от едких, саркастичных комментариев, Тор ржать во весь голос, Наташа, на пару с Клинтом, дружненько закатят глаза, уже не удивляясь тому, что в такой ответственный момент эти двое не могут быть серьёзными, и только Брюс никак не отреагирует на это, потому что привык. Ко всем и ко всему.</p><p>Прохладный свежий воздух бьёт по вискам, изо рта вырывается сильный вдох, а глаза сами собой закрываются, подставляя щетинистое лицо под порывы ветра. Спокойствие и благодать. Даже от рок-музыки из личного плейлиста Старка для особенных вечеринок тоже нужно отдыхать, а тишина — тоже своеобразная мелодия для его ушей. Успокаивающая, мирная, беззаботная. И такая нужная сейчас.</p><p>Стив замечает отсутствие вездесущего Тони сразу же, и даже видит, куда тот направляется, хочет догнать, хочет сказать то, что терзает его сердце давно, ведь… может сейчас и настал тот самый подходящий момент?</p><p>Но все планы обрываются одним лишь только...</p><p>— Капитан? Можно Вас на минутку?</p><p>Знакомый голос директора Щ.И.Т.а, Ника Фьюри, отрезвляет Роджерса, и тот так и остаётся на месте, не сдвинувшись, а взгляд всё ещё прикован к спине Старка, обтянутой красивым дорогим костюмом.</p><p>— Чем обязан? — с деловыми и не менее серьёзными нотками в голосе спрашивает Кэп, возвращая себе здравый рассудок и способность мыслить трезво.</p><p>— Разговор не публичный.</p><p>Коротко и ясно. Роджерс кивает, и уже хочет идти за Фьюри, но что-то внутри отчётливо ему кричит не делать этого.</p><p>Шанс… Он может упустить свой шанс, ведь он… может уйти к <i>ней.</i></p><p>— Прошу прощения, директор, но разговоры по делу переносятся на завтра. Мне нужно… Нужно… — Кэп замялся, размышляя над тем, стоит ли рассказывать Фьюри то, что он знать не должен?</p><p>— Иди. Разговор подождёт, — отчеканил Ник, и улыбнувшись, уверенной походкой направился прямиком в бар, с чётким намерением опустошить его хотя бы на треть. Битва выдалась не из лёгких.</p><p>Роджерс кивает уже в спину директору, а его ноги наконец отклеиваются от пола и несут его туда, куда отчётливо требует сердце.</p><p>Только дойдя до открытого балкона, сверля напряжённым взглядом спину Тони, Стив понял, что совершенно не знает, что ему сказать и как начать разговор. В этот момент он напоминал себе неловкого и до ужаса неуклюжего мальчишку, который боится признаться в симпатии к другому человеку.</p><p>— Знаешь, Роджерс, за все те времена, что я был Железным человеком, у меня выработался прекрасный слух и реакция. Если ты хотел подкрасться исподтишка и напугать меня, чтобы я заляпал виски свой дорогущий костюм и выругался, знай, попытка провалена, — Старк, улыбнувшись краешком губ, отпил из своего стакана, так и не развернувшись к Стиву лицом. </p><p>А Стив, всё ещё выглядящий со стороны как неуверенный в себе подросток, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, таки подошёл к Тони ближе, устраиваясь по левое плечо.</p><p>Он долго смотрит куда-то вдаль расфокусированным взглядом и набирается смелости для того, чтобы сказать два таких нужных сейчас слова.</p><p>— Луна прекрасна, — говорит Стив Тони, смотря вовсе не на небо, а прямо на точёный профиль любимого мужчины, который выглядел просто великолепно сегодня. Впрочем, как и всегда.</p><p>Старк отвлекается от созерцания разноцветных горящих огней города, и непонимающе разворачивается к Роджерсу, выгнув бровь. Он смотрит на него странно, видит слабый румянец на острых скулах, и медленно переводит взгляд в небо, устремляясь прямо на ярко светящуюся полную луну.</p><p>Стиву неловко, Стиву хочется сбежать, потому что он знает, что до Старка скоро дойдёт, он всё поймёт и…</p><p>Стив как-то вычитал в одной книжке, что в Японии редко используют фразу «я тебя люблю» для признания, а всё потому что очень застенчивы. Вместо этого они говорят «луна прекрасна», что равноценно такому же признанию в любви и означает то, что «сегодня, когда ты со мной, луна особенно красива»</p><p>Он решает таким своеобразным образом признаться Старку в любви, ведь Тони умный. Он поймёт.</p><p>Но Тони до сих пор смотрит с непониманием, переводя свои невероятно красивые, цвета тёмного янтаря, глаза, то на Роджерса, то на сияющую луну, надеясь там найти ответ, подсказку или хоть что-то, что малость бы прояснило ситуацию.</p><p>— Да, красивая. — спокойно отвечает Старк, вновь скупо улыбаясь, принимая фразу Кэпа не иначе, как повод начать разговор и не стоять здесь в неловком молчании.</p><p>Роджерс вздыхает, тяжело и разочарованно. </p><p>
  <i>Не понял.</i>
</p><p>Неужели в мире существует хоть одна вещь, о которой не знает сам Тони Старк? Он, покоритель мужских и женских сердец, ни разу не применял такую тактику на своих «жертвах», чтобы не затащить их в постель?</p><p>Глупые и совсем не нужные сейчас мысли посетили затуманенную голову Роджерса. От неожиданной обиды и разочарования он и не знал что думать. Конечно, стало бы проще, скажи он «я люблю тебя» человеческим языком, но ведь идти по лёгкому пути не вариант.</p><p>Возможно, Стив, в какой-то степени, романтик, ну или не смыслящий в делах любовных, смущающийся подросток. Так или иначе, он боится сказать Тони обо всём напрямую. </p><p>Сражаться с целой подпольной организацией, армией читаури, обезумевшим роботом и жёстким титаном он не боится, не боится жертвовать собой, не боится взглянуть в глаза опасности, не боится ответственности, а признаться — боится. </p><p>Подумать только, у взрослого, здорового, накачанного мужчины, ноги подкашиваются и дрожать начинают, когда он рядом с Тони в радиусе одного метра оказывается. Когда они в бою — желание победить застилает разум, и уже не страшно, но когда так… в непринуждённой обстановке… сердце бьётся чаще, руки потеют, и хочется сбежать. Сбежать от него как можно дальше, лишь бы не смотрел так проникновенно, лишь бы не соблазнял своим хриплым и властным голосом, лишь бы не сводил с ума своим ароматом… </p><p>— Ты что-то хотел, Стив? — интересуется Старк, когда молчание со стороны капитана слишком затянулось, а так и не тронутое виски в его стакане успело нагреться.</p><p>Роджерс млеет, когда Тони называет его <i>так.</i> Стив — это всего-лишь его имя, но на сердце становится так тепло, когда с любимых губ слетают 4 заветных буквы.</p><p>Капитан собирается с духом, приосанивается и уверенно кивает, отпивая глоток напитка для храбрости. Терять ему нечего.</p><p>— Вас можно поздравить? Пеппер, должно быть, уже готовится?</p><p>До Старка не сразу доходит смысл его слов, и он подвисает ненадолго, но потом его осеняет, а глаза сразу грустными становятся.</p><p>
  <i>Он знает.</i>
</p><p>Неужели Пеппер так жестока к нему, и приняла всё всерьёз, умудрившись растрепать новость всем!? Если знает Стив — знают и остальные. Но как она могла, ведь предложение было сделано в пьяном бреду, из-за злости, вперемешку с горем и невзаимной любовью, что длится слишком долго, чтобы быть ответной.  </p><p>Тони думал, что Поттс всё поймёт, примет за шутку, или просто за желание сделать больно ему… Но чтобы всерьёз, так ещё и рассказать.</p><p>Старк вздрогнул, полностью осознавая суть сказанного. Чёрт возьми, ему срочно нужно объясниться, но… что он скажет? «Стив, это просто шутка, и на самом деле я люблю тебя, знаешь, как насчёт того, чтобы сходить пообедать в эту пятницу?»</p><p>Бред. Не поверит же. </p><p>Впервые, имея при себе богатый словарный запас, толику остроумия, кучу сарказма и умения толкать красивые речи, а также выкручиваться из любых патовых ситуаций, Тони не знает что сказать.</p><p>— Стив… Я…</p><p>Начало похоже на оправдание перед ним, и так ведь и есть. Но за что? За то, что по собственной глупости совершил самую главную ошибку в своей жизни? За то, что все эти годы ему не хватает смелости признаться Стиву в своих чувствах? За то, что полный идиот, и как наивная девчонка, верит в то, что однажды…</p><p>Старк повертел головой, отгоняя ненужные мысли. Глаза вновь устремлены на бездонно-голубые омуты возлюбленного. Тони всегда смотрел на Стива по-особенному: задерживал взгляд, гипнотизировал, соблазнял, тонул в них. </p><p>Погружаясь в них, ты будто взлетаешь высоко в небеса, а эта голубизна тебя буквально ослепляет, и неожиданно становится легко и тепло на душе, но только не тогда, когда во взгляде читается пустота, грусть, злость, или другие негативные эмоции.</p><p>— Я рад за Вас, Тони, — Роджерс буквально выдавливает из себя эти слова, потому что на душе паршиво, кошки противно скребут внутри, в горле нарастает огромный ком, а мозг упрямо запечатывает все чувства к этому прекрасному мужчине, а благородство твердит «оставь его».</p><p>Стив уже не понимает, почему решил признаться, ведь с самого начала уже было понятно — он не твой. Он не будет с тобой, ведь он любит другую. Эти слова, прокручивающиеся в голове словно мантра, заставляли Роджерса сотни раз передумать, но ноющее в груди сердце настойчиво кричало о том, что он должен хотя-бы попробовать. Возможно, он получит отказ, но после признания ведь становится легче. В книгах тоже так писали, и Стив искренне надеялся, что так и будет.</p><p>
  <i>Этого не случилось.</i>
</p><p>Возможно потому, что признание было сказано не прямо, а завуалированно. В конце концов, они ведь не в Японии живут…</p><p>Стив горько улыбается растерявшемуся Тони и быстро покидает его, желая исчезнуть. Лишь бы не видеть этих глаз, не чувствовать прикосновений, не слышать его голос.</p><p>Зачем придумали любовь? Роджерсу нужно знать ответ на этот вопрос, и он знает, что остаток этой ночи он проведёт у себя в комнате, читая очередную книгу, посвящённую светлому чувству под названием «любовь», и мечтать о том, чтобы такое случилось и с ним.</p><p>Безнадёжный романтик, желающий отдать с потрохами своё сердце одному единственному мужчине с карими глазами, пушистыми ресницами и великолепной счастливой улыбкой, после которой оставаться серьёзным совершенно невозможно.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Поттс!<p>Старк возник так же неожиданно, как и исчез несколько часов назад, прожигая рыжеволосую женщину гневным взглядом.</p><p>— Тони, наконец-то! Я тебя уже обыскалась, тебе срочно нужно…</p><p>— Зачем ты сказала ему?</p><p>Пеппер замолкает, и вдруг улыбается ласково, глядя на расстроенного Старка, который в данный момент, после разговора со Стивом, выглядел как побитый щенок, у которого отобрали смысл жизни. </p><p>— Так было нужно.</p><p>Поттс решает не тратить время на глупые вопросы по типу: «Кому сказала?» и «Что сказала?», ведь всё понятно сразу, так зачем раздражать и так донельзя раздражённого и разозлённого Старка?</p><p>— Нужно для кого? Я уверен, что ты знала, что предложение не было серьёзным! Ты ведь знаешь, что я, чёрт подери, люблю его!? И после этого ты говоришь ему о свадьбе… Почему? За что, Пеппс?</p><p>В уголках глаз собираются слёзы, и Пеппер откровенно шокирована происходящим. Старк не плачет, особенно на публике. То ли алкоголь в голову ударил, то ли чувства наконец вырываются наружу, обнажая раненую душу.</p><p>— Тони, — ласково начинает Пеппер, поглаживая мужчину по плечу, — неужели ты не видишь, как он смотрит на тебя? Все эти годы… ты был так слеп… Я наивно полагала, что рано или поздно до тебя дойдёт, но видимо, без посторонней помощи в делах любовных тебе никак не справиться, верно? — сейчас Пеппс была похожа на мать, успокаивающую своего сына, и Старк готов был позорно расплакаться у неё на груди, если бы не её слова…</p><p>— Ч-что ты сказала? Он смотрит на меня как обычно: этот его капитанский взгляд а-ля «я готов отдать тебе приказ, и надрать твой зад, как видишь, приказ я уже отдал» Его взгляд серьёзен и безэмоционален, Пеппс. О чём ты вообще…</p><p>Женщина тяжело вздыхает. Вроде бы взрослые уже дяденьки, а ведут себя как дети. Оба ведь не слепые, и не глупые даже, понимать должны. Но, видимо, не дошло до сих пор.</p><p>— Я видела вас на балконе. Что он сказал? </p><p>— Причём тут вообще…</p><p>— Что он сказал тебе, Тони? Отвечай! — Пеппер повысила голос специально, зная, что это подействует на Старка как отрезвитель. Всегда действовало, и тот постоянно рассказывал всё.</p><p>— Сказал какую-то дребедень про луну, потом пожелал нам с тобой счастья. Зачем ты ему сказала, зачем!?</p><p>Старк, вспомнив слова Стива, вновь начал закипать. Он готов был поволочь Пеппер за собой к Роджерсу, чтобы та сказала, что свадьбы не будет и это лишь шутка.</p><p>— Успокойся. — вновь грозно ответила рыжеволосая, сведя брови к переносице, — Что именно он сказал тебе про луну?</p><p>— Поттс, ты меня слушаешь вообще!? Я тебя спросил про…</p><p>— Энтони Эдвард Старк! — не выдержала Пеппер, окончательно срываясь на вскрик. Если повышенный тон не помогал — в дело всегда шла тяжёлая артиллерия, которая блестяще сработала и на этот раз.</p><p>— Он сказал мне, что луна сегодня прекрасная, довольна!?</p><p>Старк был вне себя от злости, и совсем не узнавал свою давнюю подругу Пеппер. Вела она себя сегодня очень странно, и сдалась ей эта луна…</p><p>Но ещё больше Тони удивило то, что Поттс после его ответа засияла, и, схватив Старка за плечи, легонько потрясла его, будто приводя в чувства.</p><p>— Тони, ты идиот! — счастливо сообщила она, не отпуская его плеч.</p><p>Старк удивлённо уставился на подругу, вытаращив глаза.</p><p>— Дожили. Раньше ты меня идиотом хотя-бы за дело называла, а сейчас... — обиженно прыснул Тони, складывая руки на груди, и отходя от Пеппер подальше, выпячивая губу, точно обиженный ребёнок. </p><p>Как этот человек умудрился заработать себе звания «гения, миллиардера, плейбоя и филантропа», Вирджиния не понимала, глядя на развернувшуюся картину.</p><p>— Стив тебе в любви признался.</p><p>— Пеппс, хорош бредни нести. Ты выпила, верно? Пойдём, я отнесу тебя…</p><p>— Помолчишь сегодня, нет? Никогда не читал о том, что в Японии так признаются в любви?</p><p>Тони оцепенел. Он непонимающе хлопал глазами, со скепсисом во взгляде глядя на Пеппер.</p><p>Больше слов ему не потребовалось, ведь он, сорвавшись с места, понёсся куда-то в неизвестном направлении на поиски Стива, который сейчас был нужен ещё больше, ещё сильнее, ведь Тони нужно было окончательно удостовериться в том, что Пеппер не соврала, что это не сон, не шутка, и всё действительно взаимно.</p><p>Несколько раз ущипнув себя по дороге для верности, Старк, придя в себя, наконец догадывается посмотреть по своему локатору местонахождение Роджерса. Хлопнув себя по лбу, и в очередной раз удивляясь своей несобранности сегодня, Старк мгновенно вычисляет место, где находился Стив, и не теряя времени, рвётся туда.</p><p>Библиотека. Странное, но тихое место. Можно сказать, идеальное. Особенно для того, что Тони собирается сделать со Стивом после того, как узнает всё.</p><p>Терять ему уже нечего. Сейчас или никогда, ведь жалеть всю жизнь он не хочет.</p><p>Останавливаясь у двери, Старк несколько секунд мнётся у прохода, а потом, несколько раз вдохнув и выдохнув, и пожалев о том, что не прихватил для себя бутылочку виски, таки решается зайти внутрь.</p><p>Стив удивлён тому, что Тони так и не понял того, что он имел в виду, ведь имея в своей личной библиотеке несколько десятков книг на тему любви, он должен был знать. Умный ведь, зараза. Но видимо эти книги служили только пылесборником, раз Старк их ни разу не читал. А жаль… возможно так было бы проще.</p><p>— Решил развлечься на ночь глядя? — раздаётся сзади знакомый голос, вырывая Стива из размышлений.</p><p>— Вечеринки не для меня, Тони, — грустно отвечает Стив, откладывая книгу.</p><p>Тони неуверенно мнётся в проходе, но всё же решается подойти ближе, и с каждым шагом смелость прибавляется, и он даже умудряется подойти очень близко к Роджерсу, упираясь бедром в стол.</p><p>Он молча берёт отложенную ранее Стивом книжку, начиная её небрежно листать. Роджерс напряжённо сглатывает, молясь, чтобы Старк не отпустил пару шуточек на тему того, что Капитан Америка любит читать книги о любви.</p><p>Откладывая книгу, так и не говоря и слова, Тони смотрит прямо на Стива, пытаясь поймать его бегающий повсюду взгляд светлых голубых глаз.</p><p>— Луна прекрасна, — срываются с его губ те самые слова, что сказал Тони Стив, стоя на балконе.</p><p>Стив, в который раз вздрогнув, поднимает на Тони нечитаемый взгляд, а вечно голубые глаза наполняются ярким сиянием. Его скулы заполняет лёгкий румянец, сердце бешено стучит, а внутри поселяется надежда.</p><p>Роджерс поднимается с кресла, сокращая и без того короткое расстояние вдвое.</p><p>— Когда ты со мной, она особенно прекрасна, — выдыхает он в приоткрытые губы, пожирая взглядом янтарные глаза напротив. Он так давно мечтал сказать ему это. Глаза в глаза. Близко, чтобы чувствовать, как бьётся его сердце.</p><p>Тони улыбается, не веря своему счастью, а Стив, не в состоянии терпеть ещё хотя бы секунду, наконец накрывает любимые губы долгожданным поцелуем, выбивая почти весь воздух из лёгких и вырывая восторженный стон и порывистые объятия, которые притягивают сильное тело ближе к себе, в то время как губы смело и напористо отвечают на поцелуй, углубляя его. </p><p>Роджерс рычит, хватает Старка за бёдра и усаживает на шаткий стол, вновь находя губами чужие, и целуя одновременно. Внутри, кажется, всё перевернулось, душа запела, бабочки радостно затрепетали в животе.</p><p>Кожа Тони на ощупь была мягкой, приятной и нежной, а губы на вкус отчётливо напоминали свежую клубнику. Тони даже пах так. Клубника с примесью дорогого виски. Крышесносный запах для Стива. Будоражащий не только разум, но и тело, заставляя отзываться на эти раздражители тягучим возбуждением внизу.</p><p>Оба не заметили, как сперва неуверенный и невинный поцелуй превратился в голодный и страстный, явно намекающий на то, что эта ночь не ограничится лишь ними.</p><p>Руки уверенно заскользили под рубашку, оглаживая тонкое, подтянутое тело, задевая пальцами розоватые соски, проходясь вдоль рёбер.</p><p>Голова откинута назад, кадык призывно выпирает, и Стив не сдерживается от соблазна, и таки припадает к нему губами, крепко обхватывая. Нежно выводит тонкие узоры языком на смуглой коже, и оставляет едва заметные сейчас засосы, которые к утру расцветут и заиграют насыщенными розово-фиолетовыми красками.</p><p>Луна сегодня действительно была прекрасна. Её яркие лучи пробивались сквозь приоткрытое окно, освещая два тёмных силуэта, которые будто слились воедино. Тишину нарушали сдавленные всхлипы, протяжные стоны и пошлые хлопки плоти о плоть. Вокруг витал запах страсти, секса, и бурлящих чувств вперемешку со сладким потом и клубникой.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>